Sailing Through Dimensions
by flare77
Summary: Somebody goes somewhere because of this Pokemon who drags her there. This person, to get back embarks on a sort of long and perilous journey through dimensions to find this Pokemon to bring her back. It may be better than you think.
1. The Beginning, it's important!

"Goodnight mum." I said sleepily.

"Goodnight dear."

I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head. I heard the soft click of the door as it closed behind my mother. Sighing, I turned over. My Pokemon cards lay on my bedside table. There was a strange light coming from one of them. I frowned. Could Pokemon cards glow? I flipped over the card that had shone. It was Palkia.

Somewhere else...

Dialga hooted with indignation. It launched an attack on a flailing Palkia. Palkia dodged and shot back. It had been about 2 years since Darkrai, the lord of nightmares had rose and Dialga and Palkia were fighting again.

Dialga snarled and launched a full body tackle at Palkia. Palkia dodged but Dialga launched a powerful beam that hit Palkia full on. Palkia howled in pain. It had already taken a lot of damage but this one was more than it could bear. Limping, Palkia carved a hole through the dimensions.

Too late.

Dialga realized what was happening. It launched another attack on Palkia. Palkia saw the attack and quickly dived in the hole. It hurriedly sealed it behind him. Dialga wailed with frustration and wandered meaninglessly around the place where Palkia disappeared. It was there for a time, but now - let's follow Palkia.

Palkia sailed through numerous worlds until it found the place it was looking for. A place safe from that horrible Dialga. Our world.

...

My eyes flew open. A brilliant light had woke me from my sleep. I looked up and gasped in shock. A purple and white Pokemon (aka Palkia) had floated through a shimmering circle in the air. It looked at me with piercing red eyes and then barged straight out of my bedroom window. It made a terrible noise as it went through. Flinching, I glanced quickly at the doorway - certain that my mother had woken. Nothing stirred. I looked back at my window. "Oh, no." I muttered. My wall had a huge hole in it.

The shimmering circle was still there, but fading now. Curious, I crept out of bed and peeked inside the circle. There was nothing there. Just deep, endless darkness. Disappointed, I shrank back. Then I shrieked. A sudden gust was grabbing me, pulling me towards the hole. My arms flailed, I had to grab something, anything to anchor me. My fingers closed around something. Yes! Then I groaned. I had grabbed my Pokemon cards.

The gust was getting stronger now. I tried to let go of the cards, but somehow, my hands were stuck to them like superglue. Screaming, I plummeted into the hole.


	2. Confusion and the start

An alarm clock beeped. Groaning, I reached out and tapped the snooze button. I opened my eyes. Everything looked strange… for a start, it didn't seem like I was at home. Even my bed looked strange. With a sudden shock, I remembered what had happened last night. Palkia had come and visited my bedroom (am I supposed to feel honoured? NO!!!). I had fell through this weird hole and now…now I'm here.

"Darling?" called a voice downstairs, "Are you up? It's already 10:30!" I frowned. I didn't recognize this voice. _Actually you do _Said a little voice in my mind. _Shut up._ I told it. I know! It's my friends playing a practical joke on me. _I'll show them._ I thought grimly. But now…

I flung open a cream coloured wardrobe. Inside were some interesting choices of clothes. I finally settled for a white T-shirt with gold patterns and jeans embroidered with a few white stars. A woman I didn't recognize opened the door to the bedroom. "Come on dear, hurry up! The professor is waiting."

I stared at her stubbornly.

"I don't know you."

The woman frowned.

"Ilewelya, I'm your mother. Is something wrong"

It was my turn to frown.

"But… my name is Jamie."

My _mother _looked at me anxiously.

"My name is Eliza Dawngem and you are my daughter, Ilewelya Dawngem. Right now you need to hurry up and have your breakfast. After that, you are getting your starter Pokemon so you can start your journey in the Sinnow Region."

With that, she dragged me downstairs.

I was pretty shaken up after breakfast. I found out I had short black hair and sea-green eyes. My new mother gave me directions to this place to meet a person named Professor Crane and receive my starter Pokemon. Too shocked to comprehend anything, I arrived at Professor Crane's laboratory. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. I figured that if he was a professor, he might be able to help me in my current situation. Once I opened the door… I wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Professor! Somebody's at the doorway."

I gawked at the inside of the laboratory. It was a mess. The professor was rushing all over the place, shouting instructions to anyone in earshot. Broken bottles lay on the floor and the assistants were madly leaping over them to carry out tasks.

"Um… hello?" I asked.

"Get the buneary…" a voice said.

"Sorry professor?" another voice said.

"I said GET THE BUNEARY!!!"

"OK professor, but you don't have to shout."

"I wouldn't have to if you had better ears."

"I'M HERE!" I shouted.

The professor turned. He twitched his glasses as he glanced me over. "Now who may you be, my dear?" "My name is Jamie…" The professor interrupted, "Sorry, no Jamie in this town. Now goodbye, shoo." He made a shooing motion as he said this. I stared at him in disbelief. I marched up to him defiantly. "My real name is Jamie in the world I come from but somehow people call me Ilewelya now. I'm trying to get back to the _real_ world where Pokemon do not exist," I started sobbing as I said this, "And now, now I'm stuck _here_ with my mum and dad somewhere else!" I started a full scale wail.

The professor fidgeted nervously. "I have to say I can't help you but I think someone else can… my cousin professor Swallow who lives over in Burtree town. You can get to him by following the East, North rd along the forest edge. Then turning in the South, East path into the forest. Keep on following it until you reach town."

I broke into a smile. "Thanks! I'll be on my way!" With that, I bounded out the door. "Wait!" the professor cried, "There's wild Pokemon in the forest that could hurt you!"

I frowned. The professor ran after me. He produced 3 poke-balls from the inside of his lab coat. "Pick one of them. Since Ilewelya is supposed to be getting her starter Pokemon today, you might as well take one."

"I choose you." I said, pointing at the one one the far left."

"Good choice," the professor said, smiling, "That's a Chimchar."

"I'll be off then!" I said.

"Bye! And take this."

The professor handed me a backpack. I opened it. Inside were some spare changes of clothes, a water bottle, 5 empty poke-balls, some money, and…

"What's this?" I asked, holding up a toy Chansey.

The professor turned pink. "Um… It's my lucky charm… please take it."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I will." I put the Chansey back into the backpack."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

And the journey begins.


	3. Getting Lost & a place called Riverrow

The day was fresh. The air was sunny. And somebody was lost. This somebody was me. I had been walking along the East North rd like the professor had told me. But somehow, I was walking beside a creek instead.

"This won't do!" I complained loudly. "There aren't even signs!"

A voice interrupted. "Of course there aren't signs, silly. This is the wild."

I turned to see who it was and found myself face to face with a boy with short, wavy blue hair that hung over a black headband. He was wearing a pink and red patterned jacket with white pants. Over his shoulder, he hung a bamboo fishing rod. In one hand, he held a pokeball.

"Hi. Name's Jule. Taken from your expression I guess you're new around here… Say, why aren't you carrying a rod?"

My face blushed pink.

"So?"

Jule looked at me superiorly. "This is the best fishing spot for Dratini in the entire world. Not carrying a fishing rod is a big waste."

My fists clenched. I had plenty of experience with no good know-it-alls and this was one of them.

"How about you lend me a fishing rod and I'll fish up a Dratini for you to see?!"

Jule smiled. "I guess you can prove yourself at the annual Dratini fishing comp. See you in 2 weeks at River-row town."

With that, Jule flounced off.

I gritted my teeth. I thought about following him and challenging him to a battle, but decided against it. Besides, my Chimchar hadn't got much experience yet. Still, first I need to prove myself by going to River-row town. My eyes swept around me. Then I saw a town in the distance. Yay! I thought and headed off there to ask directions.

I wandered through the town. People were off and going about their daily business. I saw a young boy walking around the streets. The boy wore a tie-dyed t-shirt and Hawaii shorts. He looked like he was just back from a long beach side holiday. Maybe he'll know where River-row town is. I stopped him and asked.

The boy scratched his head. "Well, I do know but I'll tell you on one condition."

"What?" I asked him.

The boy grinned. "I'm a new trainer and I need some practice. How about a Pokemon battle?"

"Err… sure…"

The boy took out a shiny red and white poke-ball. He gripped it firmly in his small hands and tossed the poke-ball up into the air.

"OK! Elekid, I choose you!"

Elekid appeared in a blaze of light.

[Some facts: Elekid is a lightning type Pokemon. It has black and yellow stripes and looks something like and little monster with horns poking out of its head. Elekid evolves into quite a powerful Pokemon...]

I got out my poke-ball. Chimchar, even though I don't know your full strength…here goes something. "Let's go Chimchar."

I threw the ball.

A Chimchar appeared.

[Some more facts: Chimchar is a fire type that looks like a monkey. Its basically all red with a wisp of hair on its head. Is very good at climbing. Cute.]

"I'll go first," the boy said, "Elekid, use swift!"

"Elekid." A stream of stars shot out of Elekid's mouth. The stars were rotating and their sharp points were aimed at Chimchar!

"Chimchar, dodge and use ember."

Chimchar braced itself, and just before the stars collided, leapt nimbly up into the air. It opened its mouth and unleashed embers of fire upon Elekid. "Chimchar!"

Elekid smiled.

The boy smiled too. He had an expression on that said oh boy we've been working on this move so long but never had a chance to use it. This is really going to be good...

"Elekid, use Special Attack 1."

Elekid started spinning. As it span, its arms started to glow a brilliant white. The ember attack hit Elekid's arms but bounced right back to fall harmlessly onto the ground.

"Oh, gods," I whispered, "What was that?"

The boy must of had very sharp ears because he answered, "A mix of brick break and the force of spinning. It's a great form of defence and offence and makes a beautiful contest move."

"Enough of that, lets get on with the battle. Chimchar, jump and use ember!"

I grinned. The boy wasn't so smart. He'd left his top completely unprotected.

The boy seemed to know what I was thinking. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

Chimchar let loose ember. Its aim was true and fell towards Elekid. Elekid, sensing it, raised its arms up to stop the ember attack. That was the moment I was waiting for.

"Now, Chimchar, switch ember direction to Elekid's sides!"

"Oh no!" the boy cried.

Oh no is right. I thought. Elekid can't protect its top and its sides. Elekid could completely dodge, but ember is coming in too fast. This move will definitely hit.

Elekid was buffeted in the sides by the ember attack. It fell crashing hard into the battle ground. It muttered a faint sound and slowly struggled to its feet. "Chimchar chim." Chimchar landed safely in front of Elekid.

The boy grimaced at the state Elekid was in. "Can you still fight?" he called to Elekid.

Elekid nodded weakly and stared defiantly at Chimchar.

Tears welled in the boy' s eyes. He suddenly ran to Elekid and hugged him.

"I surrender." He sniffed. The boy wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Sorry, I guess I have a bit of a soft spot for my Pokemon. Too soft."

I looked at him pityingly.

"Your Pokemon are great. You know, the only way to truly become better is pushing to the limit every time. Then gradually, you'll improve."

The boy studied my expression.

Finally, he said, "I'll tell you where River-row town is. You go along the West side forest, look for the crossroads and take the one that looks more dangerous. You should be walking alongside a creek and if you follow it, it should lead you to River-row town. Be careful though, if you choose the wrong crossroad, you're in a sticky situation."

After he said that, he returned Elekid to its poke-ball and bounded off.

"Well, we should be off too." I told Chimchar.

"Chimchar."

Chimchar hopped on my shoulders and we were going.

"You know, Chimchar. I was thinking. While I'm here, I should really start to experience more things. What do you think…"

Chimchar looked at me doubtfully.

I laughed.

"All right, then let's get to River-row town first."


	4. Someone vvverrry unexpected

Fluffy clouds lined the darkening sky. They were tinted red by the sunset. A flock of Altaria spread their huge wings and flew calmly across the beautiful scene. A little Swablu flew beside them. The Swablu circled playfully around the Altaria then came to rest next to an Altaria with longer wings than the others. It chirped playfully. Altaria looked warningly at it and chirped a forewarning. Swablu smiled, but kept circling. The Altaria began to respond to the youngster, but its attention was caught by something in the air. The cotton bird scanned the area with its superb instinctual senses. There was something wrong...

Too late. Altaria tweeted a hurried warning. The Swablu quickly tried to fly to its side but a strong gust caught the tiny bird and swept it away. Helplessly, Altaria wailed in defeat. The high scream of terror Swablu left hanging in the air tainted the atmosphere, making the air difficult to breathe. Altaria's head dropped. Because it was the flocks leader, it had no other choice but to move on.

I picked my way carefully around the debris that littered the grounds of a steep valley. Chimchar, or Blaze as I had named it hopped beside me, occasionally blasting away a few curious Diglett with ember.

I wiped a bead of sweat back from my brow and flicked away a stray strand of hair. I looked at Blaze. It seemed bored, looking back at me wearily before then blasting away another Diglett with a flamethrower attack... Wait a second... _flamethrower???_ I stared at Blaze. It met my gaze then looked away.

"You're an extremely fast learner, you know." I commented to the Chimchar, who smiled happily back at me. I looked up at the starry night sky. Sighing, I slumped down onto the floor. Blaze scrambled over some loose rocks to sit by my side.

"We should get some sleep." I told Blaze. Blaze nodded. I got out a sleeping bag, folded neatly into a size barely larger then a piece of A5 paper. My fingers fumbling, I opened the sleeping bag. What I didn't expect was a small poster hidden in the folds of the bag. I picked it up an examined it.

"Blaze, come look at this." I whispered. Blaze jumped onto my lap. I carefully opened the poster. It read: " Pokémon Contest. Come show off your Pokémon at the fabulous stadiums located in various towns and cities. All will be hosted by a specially selected person and each will have a fantastic panel of judges. Win five glorious ribbons to gain entry into the Contest Grand Festival. Satisfaction guaranteed."

While I was thinking about Blaze becoming a Contest Champion, a line of drool ran down the corner of my mouth. It plopped down on a square lump on the poster, melting the glue away to reveal a neatly folded up map.

"Chimchar, chim!" Blaze alerted me to the map. I was jolted out of my reverie.

"Huh, wha?" I questioned the little monkey. Then I noticed the map. Whistling softly between my teeth, I opened it up. A key defined the red dots on the place as contest locations, and the green dots as gym locations. I scanned the map. Then my eyes fell on a pair of words.

"We're saved!"

I jumped up so suddenly, I accidentally knocked Blaze from my lap. For on the map, were two glorious words.

"River-row town."

For the rest of the night, me and Blaze studied the map. We found out that we were in the Barren Plains, a small stretch of area right next to River-row town. Judging from the scale, we should make the walk in about two days. A little while from where we were camping was a Pokémon Center. That was even better.

In the morning, we set out in a cheery mood.

Blaze was quite happy too – until we reached a certain place. There, Blaze suddenly stopped, and sniffed.

"Chimchar!" It beckoned urgently. I approached wearily.

"What is it?"

Blaze pushed away a pile of rocks. It revealed a slightly squashed, barely moving figure – a Swablu. I gasped and picked up the little bird in my arms and hurried towards the Pokemon Center with Blaze hot on my heels.

The operations room light blinked green again. I hurried to the door. Nurse Joy appeared, with a worried frown on her face.

"Will Swablu be all right?" I asked.

"It depends. Swablu is badly injured. It seems that Swablu had gone through miles of land with no food, or water. It must have been blown down by a strong wind gust while migrating from the north, to the south. " I bit my fingers anxiously. Nurse Joy smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, with a few days of loving care, and if that medicine arrives, Swablu will be as good as new." I sighed with relief. Nurse Joy continued.

"Why don't you let me check up on your Chimchar? You can take a rest at the trainer's quarters. You might find another person there..." I nodded. I handed Nurse Joy my poke-ball. Wearily, I dragged my feet up the stairs to the room. As I walked, my legs started feeling heavier…and heavier. I hadn't realized how much the hike in the Barren Plains had taken out of me. All of a sudden I was exhausted, and completely drained of every ounce of energy I had. I threw open the door to my room, by this time I was nearly losing my footing. I closed the door behind me and with a final effort made my way to the bunk bed at the side of the room. The last thing I saw was a familiar shadow of somebody before I collapsed into the bottom bunk.

I was awakened by my own shrill scream. I had a nightmare that Chimchar got eaten by a Swablu who also ate a Vaporeon to cool Chimchar's flame.

The person in the next bunk flipped over so he was facing me. He wearily blinked his eyes open. "Ugh, can you be quiet? Trying to sleep here." I stared at him in shock.

"J-J-Jule!?" I exclaimed. Jules eyes flew wide open. He sat up and glared at me.

"Not _you_ again." He snarled.

I glared back.

"I should be the one saying that. You smell like rotten eggs." I retorted.

He stood up, and banged his head against the top bunk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He snapped at me. I grinned.

"You smell like moldy cheese." I said this time. Jule picked up a pillow.

"You're going to pay." He growled. He threw the pillow at me. I laughed, and got a mouthful of feather stuffing. Jule smirked.

"Why you..." I picked up a pillow too, and threw it at Jule. Jule expertly dodged.

"You miss!" He said and pulled a face. That got me angry, and we pulled off probably the largest pillow fight in the history of the world. While we were fighting, Nurse Joy silently opened the door.

"Can you be quiet please," She whispered, "There are Pokémon sleeping." Me and Jule stopped in mid throw. Hurriedly, we turned and said our humblest apologies. Nurse Joy smiled.

"You know, you two could be brother and sister."

With surprise, I saw Jule lose his confident expression, to be replaced by sadness and loss. Then he quickly recovered again. It must have been my imagination.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs on toast, I went to retrieve Swablu. Nurse Joy looked at Swablu lovingly when I took it. She held my hands tightly.

"Swablu is still young. Treat it well." With that, she let go. Swablu felt warm and fluffy in my arms. Sometimes, it flapped its wings and that sent a warm gust billowing down my front. I laughed and gasped in surprise when Jule came up in front of me. He kept his gaze down when he said something.

"Not that we're friends and all, but can I come with you to River-row town?" I thought about it. It would be useful to have somebody that knows the way around though... Hesitantly, I agreed. Jule smiled, but not too sarcastic. I could even see traces of warmth and humor. At that moment I knew I had made the right decision. Let this journey be fired up!

* * *

Sorry. I quit. My brain isn't working. Arggghhh!


End file.
